Crossing Lines
by asdfjklxtiffany
Summary: Sasuke has been overwhelmed by the darkness in his own heart and it’s slowly destroying him. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi have arrived in a final attempt to snap Sasuke out of it, but are they too late? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

AN – [If you're new to this story, then the first part of this AN doesn't concern you. You can just skip it and continue onward to the story!] UGH! So, I am finally fully caught up on the Naruto manga, and because of this, I have decided to discontinue the previous version of Crossing Lines. Now that I'm caught up, I have a MUCH better understanding of the plot development and character development, and I really want to make this story as close to the original as possible. The plot I have going will remain overall the same, but the way it's achieved will be entirely different. I'm going to put all of my time and effort into this story, so I really hope it turns out the way I hope it does! Also, if you have any input, I'd love to hear it! Flames, constructive criticism, opinions, ideas, I'll take all of it and do my best to incorporate it into the story. I hope you guys are impressed with the turn out! Oh yeah, and I'm not sure how far you guys are in the manga, but if you're not caught up to at least chapter 485, I strongly suggest you do so before attempting to read this story. You'll be lost if you don't! And don't worry, if you're concerned about the change up in plans, I can assure you you'll be a million times more satisfied with this version than the previous one. So without further ado, I give you the first chapter of the new and fully revised, Crossing Lines!

New Summary: Sasuke has been overwhelmed by the darkness in his own heart and it's slowly destroying him. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi have arrived in a final attempt to snap Sasuke out of it, but are they too late?

**Standard disclaimer applies for all chapters.**

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

**Chapter One**

Sasuke stood before his former teammates, gasping for air, drenched head to foot in his own blood. Naruto gazed upon him in anguish. It seemed that the Uchiha was beyond his reach yet again, and it infuriated the blonde. He prepared his final attack that would drain him almost entirely of his vast chakra supply, and launched it full force against his opponent. Just as exhausted as Naruto, Sasuke didn't have the stamina to avoid it. He did his best to block the oncoming attack, but failed miserably as Naruto's last Rasen Shuriken hit him right in the chest. Hacking up blood, the raven haired man collapsed, not long before the blonde. Kakashi, who had been doing his best to let the two have their final battle head to head, stepped in. It seemed the two hadn't lost consciousness yet. They lay side by side, staring at the sky in silence. It was Naruto who spoke first.

"Sasuke, why can't you see it? Why can't you see that the revenge you seek is futile? Even if you destroy Konoha, it won't purify the name of your clan. You're only dragging it through the mud even further. You're doing more damage than restoration by taking this path," he choked out. The Uchiha's expression remained eerily vacant.

"And why is it, Naruto, that you can't give up on me?" he asked after a lengthy pause. The blonde smiled and tilted his head to gaze at Sasuke.

"Because, you and Sakura, you're the closest thing to a family that I've ever had. I cherish both of you, regardless of how you might feel about it," he answered truthfully. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing became ragged. Sakura was on her feet in seconds, fully prepared to offer her medic skills, but Kakashi signaled her to wait.

"I see," the Uchiha breathed. "It still doesn't change a thing."

With a small groan, Naruto attempted to sit up. A terrible burning sensation shot through his chest, and he collapsed with a pained grunt. Sakura couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran to Naruto's side and forced her chakra into him, slowly healing him. His eyes flew open when he felt the sudden invasion of foreign chakra enter his body. Seeing it was only Sakura, he smiled gratefully and scanned the area for Kakashi. He saw his former sensei whispering into a headset. He pointed it out to Sakura, but she insisted he sit still. She finished quickly and was about to turn her attention to Sasuke when the silver haired Jounin pulled her back. Naruto followed as he led them out of Sasuke's earshot.

"I just sent a message to Inoichi Yamanaka. He's sending an ANBU team to retrieve Sasuke as we speak, but you are not to say a word of this to him. He's weak, and this is probably the only chance we're ever going to get to save him. He's going to be put into a high security prison cell, with restraints to suppress his chakra upon returning to the village. All we have to do is make sure he can't escape before the ANBU arrive. Sakura, do you have any more of those sleep bombs you used on Kiba, Lee, and Sai?" Kakashi asked. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I used them all," she muttered uneasily. The silver haired Jounin sighed.

"Oh well, if he tries anything, Naruto can always _beat_ the resistance out of him," he joked lightly. The blonde smiled and nodded. "I was joking," he added quickly.

"Right," Naruto mumbled sarcastically. Kakashi gave him a stern look and then walked cautiously over to the Uchiha, who seemed to be having serious difficulty breathing.

"Sakura, come here," Kakashi called. She sprinted over, and nodded when he instructed her to heal Sasuke's lungs. She knelt down and pressed her palm flat against his chest. She couldn't help but notice how he flinched when she touched him.

"Sasuke, I need you to hold very still," she said softly. He opened his eyes and watched her intently as she worked. She could sense his gaze burning a hole right through her, as if he were somehow able to see inside her head and hear her thoughts. She wouldn't be at all surprised if he could.

"Why are you helping me? I just vowed to kill you, you should be running," Sasuke coughed, causing fresh blood to spill over his lips and trail its way down his chin. She pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. He closed his eyes and leaned away from her hand. Sighing, she finished healing his lungs and stood. She saw Kakashi point Naruto's attention southward and realized the ANBU must be close. She dropped to her knees and leaned over Sasuke until her mouth was next to his ear.

"Regardless of what happens in the next couple hours, I want you to know, it's because you are the most important thing in the world to me, Sasuke. You always have been, and you always will be. Nothing you do or say will ever change that, so you'd better accept it," she whispered, and stood. He stared up at her through hazy eyes, and fainted as the ANBU arrived. For a split second, she could have swore she saw a smile grace his bloodied lips, but one of the black ops picked him up and slung him haphazardly over his shoulder before she could get a better look. She winced and scolded him to be more careful.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and beamed down at her. For the first time in weeks, she saw the happy; carefree Naruto she knew and loved smiling at her, and not a tormented shell of a man. She took his hand in hers as they traveled back to Konohagakure. Things were finally right again. Whether or not Sasuke liked it, he was home.

* * *

AN - K! First revised chapter's up. Review! If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them!


	2. Chapter Two

AN – Okay, so it seems most of you aren't too upset with the new chapter, and plot, and I'm really relieved! Also, I'll answer any questions you have, if you're confused just let me know! I'll do my best to explain.

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

**Chapter Two**

Despite the elder's best efforts, word of the Uchiha's return managed to spread its way around the village in no time at all. There were several absurd rumors floating around, some of which made Sakura literally sick to her stomach. Also, the news of Danzo's death obscured the true nature of the Uchiha's homecoming. Everyone seemed to be under the assumption that Sasuke was to be going to be executed, when in reality, he was being rehabilitated.

* * *

Much to Sasuke's obvious displeasure, he'd been locked in this godforsaken jail cell for two days straight, with no visitors or human contact whatsoever. He had thirteen metal rods inserted all over his body which subdued his chakra to an absolute bare minimum. Whenever he tried to remove one of these rods, an unbearable pain would explode all throughout his body and he'd be left paralyzed for an hour. It was maddening, being locked in that cell alone; it reminded him of his childhood. At least when he was with Team 7 and Taka he'd had some sort of companionship. Hell, even Orochimaru was better than _nothing_.

The door swung forward on rusty hinges, and Sasuke's head shot up. He was shocked to see Sakura and Naruto standing in the doorway. He tried to sit up quickly, but found he couldn't. Internally cursing how weak he was, he propped himself up on the wall and eyed them warily as Sakura closed the door behind her. They stared each other down in silence, waiting to see who would make the first move. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke.

"Who do you think you are?" he growled maliciously.

With an undeniably proud smile, Naruto pointed to himself and said, "I'm the seventh Hokage, who the hell are you?" Sasuke tried very hard to keep his expression stoic, but failed.

"You're joking," he spat.

"Actually, he's not," Sakura interjected. He leveled her with a glare.

"Shut up," he warned.

"You're not in much of a position to be making threats," Naruto countered, causing Sasuke to turn his death stare upon him next. "It was just a joke," he mumbled, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

"I swear, Naruto. When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you first," he growled.

"Yeesh, enough with the death threats already. They're getting annoying," the blonde said, rubbing his temples. Sasuke's temper was getting out of control. He still hadn't fully healed from the battle due to his utter lack of chakra; every single cell in his body ached. His head felt like it was going to explode, and the pressure on his eyes was unbelievable. It was safe to say, Sasuke was a tad moodier than normal.

"Naruto, stop," Sakura snapped. She took a seat on the floor and pulled the blonde down next to her. "We're here to talk. And this time, you'll listen to what we have to say," she said forcefully. Sasuke scoffed, but acknowledged that he had no other choice but to hear her out. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

"Sakura, I think it's time you knew the truth," Naruto mumbled. The pink haired kunoichi's eyes widened in surprise, and she stared at him questioningly. "The truth about the death of the Uchiha clan, I mean. Kakashi stopped me from telling you before, but I think it's best that you hear it from Sasuke himself anyway." Sakura nodded and stared at the Uchiha expectantly.

"Danzo and the elders ordered my clan dead," Sasuke said quietly.

Her jaw dropped as she gaped at him in shock. Composing herself, she said, "What? But I thought your brother…"

"Was ordered," Sasuke interrupted.

"So your revenge?" Naruto asked mockingly, crossing his arms behind his head.

Sasuke just stared down at the futon which he was currently sitting on. The grand lie of his existence was not his favorite subject to talk about. "I finally understand everything, Itachi and Danzo are dead, and it hasn't brought me any peace at all. Satisfied?"

Sakura sat utterly speechless. After a very long silence, she asked as gently as she could, "Is that true?" She watched Naruto nod out of the corner of her eye and exhaled a shaky breath. "That poor man," she cried softly, shaking her head in silent rage.

Something about seeing Sakura shed tears for Itachi triggered something deep inside the Uchiha. An emotion he hadn't felt in years. Comfort. It reassured him to know she still truly cared. For the second time in Sakura's life, she heard Sasuke say, "Thank you."

"F-for wh-what?" she stuttered while wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Sasuke just turned his head and muttered an 'Hn' under his breath. She glanced at Naruto in confusion, but he just shrugged and stood.

"Hinata's waiting for me," he announced, brushing the dirt off his pants. Sakura gaped at him frantically.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah," he stated simply, sending her a pointed look. Petrified, she stuttered a goodbye as he closed the door behind him. An uneasy stillness filled the room upon his departure. Slowly, she turned to look at Sasuke. As uncomfortable as she was, she couldn't bring herself to leave him there alone.

"You said you had something to tell me," he inquired curiously, after she'd taken her seat on the floor again.

"Well yes," she began. "Naruto was named the seventh Hokage two days ago, and ever since, he's been working nonstop to find a way to clear your name. Unfortunately, the only solution he could come up with is keeping you here until it's deemed safe to release you," she paused to see if he was listening. "And he requested that I assist you in your recovery," she finished bluntly, waiting anxiously for his response.

"No," he said heatedly.

"You don't have a choice."

* * *

Sakura stood outside on the balcony. It was an unreasonably humid night, and she simply couldn't sleep in the smoldering heat. Besides that, the skies were clear. The stars twinkled vividly like diamonds against the night sky. She was exhausted, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. The outdoor scenery kept her motionless. She knew the feeling, to be captivated by beauty. It was a wonderful feeling.

The stars shimmered so brilliantly it made her long to reach out and touch them; but she couldn't. She knew what stars were, balls of gas burning and deadly. They were simply untouchable; suddenly, she couldn't stand to look at them anymore. Sighing heavily, she decided to pay Naruto a midnight visit. She hopped from the balcony's ledge to her neighbor's roof, landing silently and taking off in the direction of the blonde's house.

* * *

She knocked on the tiny window as lightly as she could, hoping she could wake him up. Instead, he rolled over and placed a pillow over his head. Groaning, she jiggled the window a few times until she was able to pry it open and climb into his messy room. There were clothes strewn across the floor that appeared to be almost categorized; shirts, pants, underwear. She immediately backed away from her assessment when a large cockroach emerged from an instant ramen cup near the 'shirts' pile.

"Naruto," she whispered, frozen in fear. The blonde heaved a hearty snore and rolled onto his stomach. Sakura's eye twitched. "Naruto wake up and kill this bug before I kill you!" she shouted as the cockroach inched its way towards her. The blonde sat up abruptly, disoriented.

"What?" he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Some ninja talent," Sakura scoffed, crawling onto his coffee table. "Kill that disgusting insect before it eats you in your sleep." Naruto followed her gaze to the cockroach.

"You're freaking out like this over a _bug_?" he asked incredulously. He grabbed a tissue from a box on his bed stand and stood. Padding over to the offending insect, he leaned down to pick it up when it hissed at him. He shrieked and dived onto his bed.

"What _is _that thing?" he asked in horror, backing into the corner.

"Did it hiss at you? I didn't know bugs could hiss!" she exclaimed.

"Neither did I!" the blonde concurred.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked frantically.

"I have a plan!" Naruto proclaimed, picking up his trashcan and dumping the contents into a pile on the floor. Sakura watched in disgust as he crawled to the edge of the bed and scanned the ground for the cockroach. Upon finding it, he slammed the trashcan down around the bug, effectively trapping it. He placed an oversized book on top of it and collapsed backwards onto his mattress in relief. Sakura crawled down from the table and took a seat next to him. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I told Sasuke about your plan, and he's already made up his mind to be as stubborn as possible. I honestly don't think he cares anymore, this all seems so pointless," she whimpered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "And you're the Hokage now; the least you could do is keep your apartment clean," she reprimanded.

"I don't have the time woman! I'm buried under so much paperwork I can't even think straight, let alone keep my house clean," the blonde said defensively. "And there's not much we can do for Sasuke at the moment. It'll take time Sakura, but I think you have a better chance of getting through to him than I do."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and nodded. "If you say so, but um, what are we going to do with _that_?" she asked, pointing to the trashcan. A chill shot down Naruto's spine and he shivered.

"Just leave it; I'll make Hinata get it later. She likes bugs," he muttered, a sweat drop sliding down his forehead. Sakura eyed him in disgust.

"Ew," she shook her head and leaned back onto his mattress. "So, what did you and Hinata have to do that you found important enough to ditch me for?"

Naruto blushed and said, "A date."

"A date?" Sakura exclaimed. He smiled and chuckled nervously. Sakura placed her hands in her lap and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I'm happy for you," she whispered.

"What you said before, about liking me, you were lying right? To protect me?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"That was pretty cruel, you know," he laughed, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry," she cried, tears brimming in her bright jade eyes. Naruto sighed and hugged her.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I know you were just trying to protect me, but I'm not the one who needs your help," he said in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know!" she wailed, pulling on her hair. "I have so many things I want to say to him, but he won't listen! He's changed, Naruto. I know he was cold and distant before, but-"

"But what? He's still Sasuke. He needs us now, more than ever. I realize it's pointless for me to talk to him; in fact it probably does him more harm than anything. But I believe you still have the power to get through to him," he explained solemnly. She bit her tongue and muttered an unenthusiastic agreement. For the first time in ages, she found herself disagreeing wholeheartedly with Naruto's words.

That man wasn't Sasuke. The man she knew was cold and calculating, but he'd always managed to show her a little compassion. This man had attacked her with every intention of killing her. But then again, hadn't she sought him out for the very same reason? Mentally exhausted, she muttered a hasty farewell to the blonde and apologized for waking him. Naruto watched in confusion as she excused herself via the window.

* * *

AN – Alright, sorry. I know I said I'd post this a couple days ago but I've been having internet problems. I know Naruto being the Hokage is a little unorthodox, but don't worry, I'll explain. Since Tsunade is in a coma, and Danzo has been killed by Sasuke, there was no one who could take the Hokage's position. Since Naruto achieved Sage Mode he has become so powerful he is in a league of his own, and I thought it was fitting to finally make it happen, especially since the elders want to keep him in Konohagakure and away from the Akatsuki. If Tsunade wakes up from her coma, I might make her resume the position for a while, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, review!


	3. Chapter Three

AN – Sorry for the delay! I was horribly behind in ECOT and this is my last week to catch up so I've been kind of preoccupied with my time. Starting next week I'll be back on my usual schedule and hopefully posting more chapters more often. I hope you like the chapter! Read & review!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

**Chapter Three**

Sakura made her way to Konoha's containment section of the hospital. They kept injured s-class criminals here until they were to be executed or transported to another village. Deep within the darkest, most secluded section of the underground structure was Sasuke's cell. She used her chakra signature to unlock the door, and pushed it forward cautiously. She peaked inside and saw the raven haired man reclining lazily on his ratty mattress. He glanced up at her as she entered the cell.

"Hi Sasuke," she said, feigning cheeriness as she took her usual seat on the floor. He turned to face the wall and remained silent, as he always did during her visits. Sasuke had been back in Konohagakure for almost six months, and he hadn't said more than a handful of words to her the entire time. They weren't making any progress at all and it was beginning to take its toll on the kunoichi. On top of her hospital shifts and her missions, she still took time out of her days to visit him as often as she could. Frankly, she was beginning to lose her patience.

She _knew_ he didn't want to be there, and each day she found herself increasingly wanting to avoid him. Why should she keep putting forth this effort, when it was constantly just thrown back in her face? Didn't she have more respect for herself than this? All of the progress she'd made in his absence was slowly wasting away to nothing. She found herself loving every second she was in his presence, and missing him terribly when she wasn't. She'd come to the conclusion late last night that she wouldn't put herself through the wreckage she knew was to come.

She stood, gathering every last ounce of courage she had, and sat down on his mattress. He tensed and glowered at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can we talk?" she asked gently. He replied with an unintelligible grunt. Not caring if that response was meant as a yes or no, she began. "What are you thinking right now?" He sat up and leveled her with a glare, which caused her to fearfully lean away from him. Was she honestly trying to talk to him about his _feelings_? "What I mean is I want you to be able to talk to me. I want to know what you're thinking when you're quiet like this," she whispered, her bangs obscuring her eyes. Apparently, that's exactly what she was trying to do here. Sasuke wanted no part of it, and continued to sit there, fuming silently.

"If you're not going to talk, then can you at least listen to what I have to say?" she asked, confidence steadily growing in her voice. He averted his eyes and crossed his legs. He didn't really care one way or another. "I think you're really weak Sasuke," her crystalline voice echoed mockingly in the small cell. She laughed after she said it, as if an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Feeling his blood begin to boil, he turned to her and scoffed, "Really?"

"Yeah, and I can't keep wasting my time on you," she said bluntly. "I have much more important things to be doing than keeping you company, and if you're going to constantly pretend I'm not even here, you obviously must not mind being alone. So I came to tell you that this is the last time I'll be visiting you." She stood and brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt. Stopping in the doorway, she turned to say, "I really hope you don't rot in here, Sasuke." She shut the door behind her, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

The Uchiha stared after her in mild shock. He really didn't believe she could stay away forever; she'd spent every second of her free time visiting him. He had a vague suspicion that she was just trying to scare him into talking to her, and it wasn't going to work. He lay down and buried his face in the pillow, pulling the tattered blanket over his head. He just kept telling himself he was glad to see her go.

* * *

On her way home, Sakura was stopped by an exceptionally wound up Hinata. She watched as the Hyuga bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet in anticipation. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she panted, smiling in relief. "You're never going to believe what happened!" Sakura found herself a tad startled by her behavior.

Curiously, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "What?"

Taking a deep breath and holding up her hand, Hinata burst out, "Naruto proposed!" A huge diamond ring glinted brilliantly in the sunlight, and realization hit Sakura like a baseball bat to the skull.

Panic surged up inside her and she screamed, "You've only been together for a few months!" She grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook her violently while she spoke. "What is that _idiot_ thinking?" she whispered as she released the poor girl.

"I know it's sudden, but deep in my heart I truly believe he is the love of my life. He's the only one who could ever give me this incredible feeling, and I love everything about him," Hinata stated adoringly. Sakura smiled at her glumly and congratulated her. She excused herself and headed straight home.

Upon arriving at her house, Sakura pulled out her keys. Her hands were trembling violently, and she found it near impossible to slip the key into the lock. Screaming in frustration as she dropped them, she kicked the door open using her monstrous strength and stormed inside, muttering obscenities under her breath all the while. She kicked off her shoes and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. They slid a few feet and dropped to the floor with a loud clinking noise. She felt a wave of despair rain down all around her. Tears overflowed in her emerald eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Sliding to the floor, she tucked her knees to her chest and wept.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke to someone pounding on her front door. Groaning, she glanced around and noticed she was still in the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she shouted, "Coming!" She stood and faced the sink. Quickly, she ran her fingers through her hair and splashed some water on her face. Sighing at her reflection in the window above the sink, she turned and made her way to the front door. She glanced through the peephole and saw Kakashi and Naruto standing impatiently on her front porch. Curiously, she opened the door.

"What in God's name were you doing in there? We've been banging on your door for ten minutes!" Naruto grumbled, stepping through the threshold and shaking his head wildly. Droplets of water assaulted Sakura and her former sensei. She wiped her face clean and stepped aside to let them in.

"I was asleep," she informed them grumpily. Kakashi apologized and advised her to take a seat, Naruto on her left and himself to her right. The blonde pulled out a large scroll and unfurled it.

Sakura gasped upon seeing its contents. "What is that?" she asked, leaning over the table to get a better look.

"It's a summons from the Kage's. I have to visit each country on this summons and they all must agree to my newly appointed position," Naruto explained.

"Have they always done this?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shook his head and replied, "No, not formally, but aside from Gaara, there has never been another Jinchuuriki host named as a Kage. It's only natural for the villages to harbor a fear of the Jinchuuriki, wouldn't you agree Sakura?" She nodded and resumed her silence.

"The village is finally stable enough for me to take the trip. I'm leaving in a little bit, and I'd like you to accompany me," he said, rolling up the scroll and placing it back in his pocket.

"I'd be honored," Sakura agreed enthusiastically. She hadn't been out of the village in months, since they'd brought back Sasuke in fact. Her mood darkened upon his unwanted intrusion into her thoughts, but much to her relief something distracted her. "Lady Tsunade's awake, isn't she? There's no other reason I'd be allowed to leave the village for such a long period of time. Is she healed enough to take over my shift at the hospital?" Kakashi and Naruto exchanged tense looks.

"No, Shizune will be taking over your shift. It's probably best if you go and speak to Tsunade herself before we leave," Kakashi said sullenly. Sakura bolted to her feet, and was out the door in seconds. She hastily weaved her way through the streets of the village, arriving quickly at her sensei's house. She rapped on the door three times and waited patiently. Shizune appeared in the doorway and escorted her inside.

She led her up the stairs and left her standing in front of her sensei's bedroom without any explanation at all. Anxiously, Sakura knocked on the door and upon hearing a muffled 'come in', she turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Tsunade lay in bed, looking unearthly pale and withered. She smiled upon seeing her apprentice.

"Sakura," she gasped; her voice raspy and hoarse.

"Lady Tsunade, how're you feeling?" the pink haired kunoichi took a seat on the side of the bed and rested the back of her palm on her sensei's forehead. She grinned weakly and lifted Sakura's hand.

"Don't be silly. Of course I don't have a fever," Tsunade scolded, coughing slightly.

"Of course," she mumbled, placing her hands in her lap. As she took in her sensei's withered appearance she found that it upset her much more than it should have. Tsunade was what she had aspired to be for the longest time, and seeing her in this state tore the poor kunoichi's heart apart. "Will you be able to recover?"

The former Hokage nodded and jokingly replied, "Not entirely, but we can't all be beautiful forever!" Sakura bit her tongue and grinned, eye twitching madly.

"No, no we can't," she mumbled. "Lady Tsunade, does this mean you're going to retire?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't be your sensei anymore Sakura," she answered. The young woman nodded understandingly and was about to speak when she was cut off. "You have a mission to be preparing for, don't you? You should get moving before you're left behind." Sakura gaped at her in shock.

"Lady Tsunade? How'd you know…"

"I may not be Hokage anymore, but word still travels around the village quickly enough," she said, waving a perfectly manicured hand at her. "Now go! You know how Naruto gets when he's kept waiting," she said, smiling warmly. Sakura returned the smile and murmured a short farewell. She closed the door gently behind her and descended the staircase where she found Shizune waiting for her.

"I know things look bad, but don't worry yourself too much Sakura. Lady Tsunade's strong; she'll pull through this no problem," she said reassuringly. Sakura thanked her as she escorted her to the door.

The rain fell in sheets as she leisurely walked back to her apartment. She loved the feeling of rain on her bare skin; it reminded her of all the nights Team 7 had been forced to camp out in the torrential downpour. Looking back, she realized once again how much she missed those days. It pained her to think about it, so she pushed it to the very back of her subconscious as she did with most of her thoughts these days.

When she arrived at her house, she noticed that the door had been repaired in her absence. She made a mental note to thank Kakashi and Naruto, and went inside to pack. She sauntered down the hallway, stopping when she reached her room. Sighing lightly, she opened her closet doors and set to work packing a week's worth of clothes and a heavy cloak into the waterproof bag. She turned her attention to the containers holding all of her weapons. She packed as many as she could fit into her thigh holster and the rest she neatly organized in the many side compartments of the rucksack.

She heaved the bag over her shoulder and carried it into her bathroom, where she dropped it on the floor. Strategically, she gathered all of the essentials she'd need on her trip, including a towel and washcloth, and packed them. Just as she was leaving, a knock sounded from her front door. Hinata and Naruto were waiting for her on her porch, along with a squad of five ANBU. Inner Sakura growled ferociously, and wrenched open the door. She latched onto the blonde's ear and yanked him inside, promptly slamming the door on the others.

"You and I need to have some words," she said forebodingly, dragging him into her living room and forcing him to take a seat on her couch. She released his ear and sat next to him.

"What was that for?" he asked heatedly.

Sakura pointed a finger directly in his face and hissed, "You proposed to Hinata?"

"That was hardly deserving of that reaction. I was expecting more of an 'Oh Naruto, I'm so happy for you!'" he teased, rubbing the side of his head. She scoffed and clenched her hands in her lap, an increasingly annoying habit of hers that was starting to get under her skin.

"You've only been together for six months!" she reprimanded him. He smiled and punched her in the arm.

"Sakura you've been so busy lately, of course I wouldn't expect you to notice," Naruto said, beaming brightly.

She eyed him apprehensively and dared to ask, "Notice what?"

"Hinata's pregnant," the blonde announced proudly. Sakura's breath hitched painfully in her chest.

"What?" she whispered as an unparalleled jealousy overtook her senses. The blonde went off into an epic tale that Sakura completely blocked out. Naruto's sudden proposal made absolute sense to her now. It didn't ease her mind at all; it only made her all the more apprehensive about the eminent trip they were taking. "You're bringing a pregnant woman on a trip all over the country?" she asked when he was finished with his story. He stared at her like she was crazy.

"NO! She's just here to say goodbye when we leave," he explained quickly. She sighed in relief and nodded, her outlook on the trip lightening considerably. At least she wouldn't have to watch the happy couple for the next few months. "Have you told Sasuke you were leaving yet?" Naruto inquired.

"He knows I'm not coming back," she answered truthfully. The blonde nodded and stood.

"Well let's go then! The sooner we leave the sooner we get back!" he said excitedly. She sighed and stood, following him out the door and to the village gates.

* * *

AN – Review! :D


	4. Chapter Four

AN – Ok! So some people are confused or upset with Sakura's reaction to Naruto and Hinata, apparently some people were expecting a much happier and excited response. I would like to let you know that I'll be clearing that up in the next few chapters. I do have a reason for doing this. Anyway, on to chapter four!

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

**Chapter Four**

A small sliver of light flooded the otherwise dim and depressing cell Sasuke was confined in. He pulled the shabby blanket over his head and turned to face the wall to escape the offending light. After all, he'd spent the last few months in almost complete darkness. Approaching footsteps resonated through the small concrete room, and hesitated by the side of his futon. Curiously, Sasuke snuck a peek.

"Nice to see you're up. Now get out of the bed," Kakashi said brusquely. The Uchiha arched a defiant eyebrow at the Jounin, who simply stared him down patiently. Frustrated, Sasuke pushed the blanket away and stood silently. Kakashi tossed him a clean pair of clothes and exited the cell to give him some privacy. Slightly unsure of what was going on, he dressed in the unshapely stark white outfit and called Kakashi back in.

To his surprise, Shikamaru appeared in the doorway instead. "We're transferring you today," he stated, placing handcuffs on the Uchiha. "You're healed enough to be contained in a normal prison now. Since Naruto's on a mission, we can't determine how long you'll be kept there. We're trying to reach Sakura, but we're not having much luck there either," he explained while checking him for weapons.

Sasuke's expression remained stoic as they exited the cell. They found Kakashi was waiting at the first gate for them, and he assumed his position on Sasuke's left, Shikamaru to his right. The two Jounin nodded to the guards as they passed through three more gates and into the lobby of the hospital. Sasuke kept an eye out for Sakura while they checked out and left the building. He wasn't sure why, but he found himself unsuccessfully searching the streets for her.

Maybe it was a misplaced sense of pride, or a result of being confined in absolute solitude for a month that caused him to ask Shikamaru where she was hiding. When he informed him she was on a mission with Naruto, he just nodded and held his tongue. Apparently she hadn't been kidding when she said she wasn't coming back. The thought didn't sit right with him; but then again, he wasn't really complaining. It was nice not having to listen to her mindless babble every day. He'd noticed his incessant headaches disappeared shortly after she had too.

Before he knew it, they'd arrived at the prison where Sasuke went through intake all over again. He was forced to strip down and act completely submissive while a large, hefty man frisked him. All he could think about were the massive hands violating his personal space, and the sausage fingers that intrusively poked and prodded him. Finally, after four more hours of waiting, he was placed in his new cell. Alone.

Kakashi waved farewell as he disappeared through a door at the end of the long hallway. Sasuke examined his new room in dismay. The only benefit of his transfer was the toilet attached to the wall next to his cot; and the small, barred window that had a semi decent view of Konoha. That didn't really count though, because every time he looked out the window he was reminded of how much he hated the village. Not to mention the toilet backed up if you flushed toilet paper down it. He found that out the hard way.

He was currently sitting on his cot, cross-legged and staring vindictively at his reflection in the mirror. The floor was flooded and he was waiting quite patiently for one of the inept guards to notice the rather large stream of water flowing from his cell. It took forty minutes for one of them to start accusing him of trying to escape.

"Trust me, if I was trying, you'd know it," he scoffed, and resumed glaring at his reflection. The guard chucked a plunger at him through the bars of his cell and stalked off.

* * *

Sasuke quickly learned how inconvenient it was to have his cot directly under the barred window, considering it lacked the main component of a normal window. Glass.

Water, gravel, and trash constantly showered down on him from the street above while he was trying to relax and sleep. One day, he got so infuriated by it he started shouting unthinkable obscenities at a rather small child and his mother who happened to be passing by. The child had innocently tossed a sucker over his shoulder and it had rolled right through Sasuke's window and hopelessly entangled itself in his hair. He shot straight to his feet and began wringing the bars of the window as if they were the child's neck.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS FUCKING SUCKER SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL TASTE IT!" he screamed, waving the cherry sucker ominously between the bars. The child shrieked in terror and ran off, his mother not far behind.

"Threatening five year olds today, are we?" a voice called from the doorway. Sasuke whirled around and chucked the sucker at the intruder as if it were a kunai. Ino caught it seconds before it hit her and scoffed. She examined the sucker in distaste and dropped it, where it rolled momentarily and settled itself at the foot of Sasuke's cot. Irritated beyond reason, the Uchiha sat down and crossed his arms and legs defiantly. "Well I think you've successfully scared him into not littering for the rest of his life. Congratulations, you've done your good deed for today," she said sarcastically. Sasuke's patience shattered and he growled at her.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" he spat. She feigned offence and sat down on the cot next to him. He immediately slid to the other edge of it.

"I'm here because I got a letter from Sakura this morning and she asked me to check on you," Ino answered. Sasuke's expression darkened exponentially upon hearing the pink haired kunoichi's name.

"I don't need to be 'checked' on," he fumed. His hatred for the Leaf Village and its citizens hadn't diminished in the slightest in the seven months he'd been held in their custody. In fact, it'd only strengthened his resolve to slaughter them. Sakura and Ino were no exception.

"Well, I'm just doing what I was asked to do. Though I don't know what she could possibly be expecting," Ino muttered and stood. She brushed the wrinkles out of her skirt and began walking for the door. "I'd say it was nice seeing you, but it wasn't," she called over her shoulder as the guard locked the cell door behind her again. Sasuke ignored her and silently fumed as he stared out the window. He felt her gaze linger on him for a few minutes before he heard her footsteps disappear around the corridor.

* * *

The air was thick and humid, and the sun beat down mercilessly on Sakura's back as she helped their host carry home bags of groceries from their latest trip to the market. The young woman had been watching her in concern out of her peripheral vision for ten minutes now and it was beginning to unnerve Sakura. She stopped and set the bags down next to her, wiping the sweat out of her eyes. She smiled reassuringly at the woman who'd graciously accepted them into her home upon their arrival.

"Is something bothering you today, Sakura?" Chiyo asked curiously, trying hard not to sound offensive.

Sakura sighed and replied, "Just worrying over things that don't matter." The woman smiled knowingly at her.

"Is it a boy?" she asked, motioning for Sakura to continue walking. She picked up her bags and followed obediently. Her silence seemed to confirm Chiyo's suspicions. "Would you mind explaining why you're fretting it if it doesn't matter?"

"I just know my worrying is useless is all. Just because I'm upset, it still doesn't change anything," Sakura sighed.

"Nothing is completely _useless_, Sakura," Chiyo reprimanded.

The beautiful two story house appeared as they turned a corner. Sakura had marveled at this structure since she'd arrived a week ago. It was built so skillfully it made her heart ache at its magnificence. This was the second village on the list Naruto had showed her. There were four total. They'd started in the Wind Country, visiting Suma first. Now they were in the Earth Country, visiting Iwa.

The Tsuchikage was in a meeting with Naruto now, and Sakura prayed it was going well. The Wind Country and the Fire Country had been enemies not too long ago. Though they were allied now, Naruto's new title as Hokage had caused some tension in this alliance and she could only hope his magnetic personality was doing its trick as she spoke.

"Do you really think so, Chiyo?" she asked as she set the bags down in the kitchen. The slate haired woman responded with a kind smile.

"Of course I do, Sakura. Why do you say it's pointless?" she questioned as she proceeded to put away the food they'd just purchased.

"Because… he… Sasuke is so single minded, he always has been. I don't think there's anything I could do at this point to help him. There's nothing in my power to save him. I'm lost, Chiyo," she admitted grudgingly. The woman finished putting things away in silence and sat at the kitchen table when she was done. She motioned for Sakura to sit next to her.

"So, this Sasuke, what's his story?" Chiyo asked, resting her chin in her hands. She waited patiently while the pink haired kunoichi composed her thoughts.

* * *

This was the final straw. Sasuke simply could not stand it anymore. He called for a guard and requested to be placed in a different cell. When he awoke that morning, he overheard a couple talking about him through the window on the street above. They'd been discussing his detainment, fear coloring their tones. They were worried he'd escape and wreak havoc on the village.

It infuriated him that he was trapped in the heart of the village he'd vowed to destroy with the chakra capacity of an infant. The sheer frustration was eating at his very core. He'd given up trying to remove the metal rods that pierced his skin at the most uncomfortable places. It was useless, and he'd accepted this after one of the rods had become infected from his pulling at it. He'd been visited by Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, who'd scolded and threatened him to no end. She warned him that if he attempted this again, she wouldn't allow him any medical treatment, and promised him his arm would rot off. He had no choice but to heed her warning.

It seemed as if there was nothing Sasuke had a choice in anymore. He was brought meals three times a day. The lights went out at nine p.m. and came on at seven a.m. He wasn't allowed to leave his cell under any circumstances. He was allowed no human contact unless Sakura or Tsunade ordered it. The guards stood watch outside his cell 24/7. He had no privacy and no entertainment other than his thoughts, which weren't very entertaining at all. He tired easily and snapped at everything. He longed to be doing something, anything, to take his mind off of how utterly miserable and bored he was.

The guard had told him his request would be relayed to Tsunade, and she would decide to accept it or decline it. He was stuck here for now, staring hopelessly into the mirror across the room where his reflection mocked him. Irritation overwhelmed him and he chucked one of his shoes at the offending object, shattering it. A guard came running, only to find Sasuke lying on his cot facing the wall. The guard observed the sight in silence and returned to his position outside of the Uchiha's cell. He was used to Sasuke's random fits of violence and learned to pay them no mind.

Every escape attempt of the Uchiha's had failed miserably, and most were just laughable. With no chakra, Sasuke couldn't even run five laps around his cell, let alone try to fight off hoards of Anbu guards. Most of his time was spent concocting new escape plans, but the majority of them were too pathetic to even attempt.

He found himself pondering if Sakura would really stay true to her word and never visit him again. He wondered if she really had left him to rot in this god forsaken cell, alone for eternity, which didn't seem like the Sakura he knew at all. He couldn't decide if he wanted it that way or not. At first, solitude was easier than having her incessant presence nagging him, but now, trapped in his own head for seven months, he began to desire the very same nuisance he'd once become infuriated at. He wanted someone, anyone, anything, to disrupt his self-destructive thought process.

* * *

"I see," Chiyo said, standing and walking to the sink. She poured herself a glass of water and offered one to Sakura. "So this boy, Sasuke, he was your comrade?" The pink haired kunoichi nodded affirmative. "And he betrayed the entire village, not just you. He put countless lives in danger for his own selfish reasons. He put your life in danger, tried to kill you in fact, how can you still love him so?" the raven haired woman asked, resuming her seat at the table across from Sakura.

"For a while I convinced myself I didn't. I mean, Sasuke was running rampant, terrorizing villages, destroying homes, ripping apart families. Who could love something like that? But when I was fighting with him, just before we captured him and returned him to Konohagakure, I realized how pathetic my attempts to fool myself were. My desperation to save him is the most powerful thing I've ever felt. It still eats away at me, it's all I can think of, and I still have no idea what I could possibly say or do to make him see the light again. He is still Sasuke, he's still the only boy I've ever loved, and love is one of the strongest emotions there are. It doesn't just vanish, and it never completely goes away. It takes time, and dedication to erase those feelings. Something I guess I just don't possess," Sakura explained, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I can see you're much too mature for your age. No seventeen year old girl should know a love that deep or pure. It's something you're supposed to gain with age. But have you ever heard the saying 'If you love something let it go, and if it returns, you'll know it was meant to be'?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, I've heard it," Sakura replied.

"Well, maybe you should try it. Let him go, and someday, if he returns, you'll know it was because of you. It sounds like you're the only thing that could possibly bring him back," she advised.

"I just don't know if I could risk it. I just got him back, what if he decides to leave again? There aren't any second chances this time. If he leaves again, he will be hunted down by the Anbu and killed," she explained.

"Then avoid him. Let him think that you're gone, that you've abandoned him. Maybe the time to himself will remind him that he's been defeated, and that struggling like this is futile. He'll have to accept defeat sometime. Whether it's next month, or next year, or years to come, he'll break eventually. No one can live in denial forever," Chiyo said, placing a hand on top of the other woman's to stop her fidgeting. "Wait until he comes to you. He will, eventually, trust me," she assured her with a small smile. Sakura relaxed in her chair, feeling a little less overwhelmed than before. She pondered Chiyo's words in silence, seeing the wisdom and experience in her advice. Slowly, she stood and nodded.

"Okay, then that's what I'll do," she whispered, and set her glass down on the table.

* * *

AN - Omgsh I am SO sorry this chapter took so long to write. My computer crashed a couple months ago and I lost everything. I had to rewrite the entire thing from memory. It was absolutely terrible, I hope it never happens again. But anyway, now that it's back up and running I'll be continuing crossing lines. And again, sorry for the delay, and don't forget to review!


End file.
